Things i'll never say
by CourtneyDropDead
Summary: Bella falls for Edward in the orignal,this time.. She's on Jacob's side.    Most characters by stephanie meyer orignally.
1. Chapter 1

Things I'll Never Say.

Prologue:

_Mom and Phil are always on the road, I cant stand it._

_We're always moving and I can never stay at one school for longer _

_Than a couple months. A week or so ago, I tried to convince my mom_

_To let me go and stay with my dad until Phil's baseball season was over._

_Mom was definitely NOT happy. Nor was Phil. _

_Phil and I don't dislike eachother, but we haven't exactly_ "warmed up"

_To eachother either. I don't know why, but ever since Phil has come into the picture… mom has treated me different. Like I'm not wanted. Like I am NOT her daughter. _

_Its not fair, and frankly.. I'M SICK OF IT. But I would never say anything about it_

_To her, because she would just get all mad, and yell, and cry, and who wants the drama?_

_I woke up yesterday to a text message, mom has agreed to let me stay with my dad. She says she can tell that I am not_ "happy" _anymore. But really mom? How could I be happy? Honestly. I feel like neglected. Invisible. Like I was never born. It sucks. I try to put on a cheeser smile, every time I'm by one of them. But obviously that's not good enough? Who knows. At least I can finally get away. Feel visible. Wanted._

_Oh yes, that would be the day._

Chapter one: Dads house.

_I walked out of the plane that I had ridden ALONE all the way to Forks, Washington. It's nothing like Arizona, but. At least I MIGHT fit in here. Dads waiting for me outside of the airport, he gives me a quick (shy, manly) hug, then grabs a couple of my bags and carries them to the trunk. _

_The car ride was pretty silent, there wasn't much to talk about. We hadn't seen eachother in a few years. I didn't know how to start a convo, I wanted to. But I just didn't know how. But luckily, I didn't have to._ "Your hair looks longer" _Dad said_. "Well, I actually just had it cut." _I said. Dad didn't say anything_.

_We're a lot alike, my dad and i._

_We're both kind of shy, keep to ourselves. We're both also dreamers-lost in our own world most of the time-. We get to dads house. And he shows me to my room. _

_I take one look at it… Its purple. Purple carpet, curtains, walls, comforter, rugs, furniture. EVERYTHING IS PURPLE. It's like, attack of the "Purple People Eater" all over again._

_(If you don't know what I'm talking about, I must really be showing my age.)_

_Dad basically leaves me alone to unpack, then an hour or so later we go out to eat. To dad's favorite: Dennys. The people that work there know dad by his first name, and they know his "usual." He comes in here a lot, I'm guessing.. Considering he doesn't have more but maybe one dish in his sink. _

_ When we get home there is a blue truck sitting in dads driveway_. Who's this_?_ _I thought. There was also a smaller car along the curb. Out of it stepped Jacob White, getting his father (Billy)'s wheel chair out of the back seat, and rolling him out here._

"Ah, Billy… Billy White." _Said dad_. "Long time no see." _Dad winked. Billy chuckled._ "Only been two days, my friend." _They both grinned. I didn't hear anything else they said.. I was focused on Jacob. He looks familiar. He's tall, copper skinned, has long black hair, and gorgeous dark eyes. It almost hurts to look at him. He's glancing back and forth between Billy and my dad, smiling. Then he and I locked eye contact. He smiled, I blushed. He reached his hand out, I shook it. _"Jacob." _He said_. "Do you remember me?" "Yes. I remember you. We used to play in the mud together, right?" _I smirked._ "Yeah, that's about right." _Jacob smiled a big cheeser smile_.

_I couldn't help but gaze into his eyes, and stare down his body. _

_In my eyes, at that very point in time… _

He was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: School.

_I woke up this morning from a dream I wish I didn't part from. I dreamt of Jacob, and his perfect smile, holding me.. humming a song I'm not sure the name of quietly in my ear. Playing with my hands, my hair, it was too good of a dream to be wasted by Charlie's 6:30 am wakeup call. _Sigh.

_ I get up and get ready, walk downstairs, make some toast with peanut butter on it, brush my teeth, and head for the door. "_Wait a second!" _Charlie (Dad) says_. _ He throws me a set of keys. _"What're these for?"_ I asked. _"They're keys to the blue truck I got for you."_ I smile. Not realizing the whole "_FOR YOU_" thing. Then it comes to me. I run to dad, tackle him in a hug. And I swear that I said "_Thank you thank you thank you!" _more times in two minutes than I have in my whole life. HAHA. _

_ I get to school with a few minutes to spare. Everyone is staring at me and whispering to each other _"That's the new girl, Isabella." _As if they think I can't hear them? It's pretty sad that everyone seems to know me and I don't know anyone. GREAT._

_I go through most of my classes minding my own business._

_Then in chemistry class some hot shot named Edward sat by me. All the girls seemed to be drooling all over him. I thought: _BIG WHOOP. _Like really? Who does he think he is? Who knows. Not me. Who cares? NOT ME. As far as I'm concerned… those girls can have him. I only have one person in my mind… Jacob White. _

_ "_Good morning sunshine, it's Saturday_." Joked Charlie as I stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen. Dad decided that he wants to go fishing with Billy today. Great._

_He wants me to tag along too, how lovely right? _"Eh, dad.. fishing isn't really my thing. I might fall into the lake."_ I grin. He laughs. _"Would you like to just 'hangout' with Jake while we're out then? Or stay here?" _I smile in my head, have butterflies in my stomach. Hanging out with Jake could make this day the best I've ever had. _

_ We get to Jake's house. My hearts pounding. Jake and Billy greet us at the door. And as hard as I try to keep my focus on Billy- or Jake's face, for that matter-, I can't help but stare at Jake's fit body. And don't think I'm some sort of pervert or anything,_

_Because I can tell that Jacob is trying very hard to do the same. (:_

_ Billy and Charlie leave. _"We're all alone."_ Jacob jokes and winks. _"Oh gosh I hope you don't take too much advantage of me."_ I joked back. Well played out Bella, I thought. _"Psh, you're a dork."_ Jake joked again. _"That maybe so. But you're a butt face."_ I teased. _"Name calling? Really Bella?"_ Jake chuckled. I laugh, too. _

_ Jake hands me a soda, and we sit down to watch "The exorcist" together. He thinks I'm going to get scared—he's wrong. Ha. I don't say anything though. I wonder if he'll kiss me. Oh please…__ let him kiss me. _


	3. Chapter 3

Things I'll Never Say (Ch. 3)

_Chapter three: Charlie and Billy return__._

_ I bet you're wondering what happened. If Jacob kissed me or not.. aren't you? I would be. __ And I'd like to tell you that he kissed me. That it was very passionate, and he stroked my hair and wrapped his hand around my neck. I would_ like_ to tell you this. _

_But unfortunately, that's not how it happened. Not how it happened at all. _

_ We were sitting there, watching that movie. And I felt as if Jacob was staring down at me. So I looked up, to find that he was. __ And he leaned down for a kiss, the butterflies in my stomach were flapping so bad. I felt as if I could float away. But just as I leaned in for it, too, I spilled pop all over Jacob and I. Just my luck, right? _

_He was going to kiss me. And I messed it up because I'm clumsy. But it was not all bad. ;)_

_ Jacob laughed and so did I, to hide the awkwardness. He grabbed my hand, and led me to his room. But what he had in mind, is something much different than I had._

_And before you teen girls get your panties in a twist, I will tell you what happened. _

_Jake took off his shirt, exposing his tight abs and perfect V. I had to hold my mouth closed with my hand, otherwise I probubally would have drooled all over his bed. He pulled a shirt out of the closet, put it on. Then he passed me a cute t-shirt. I was tempted to ask him to turn around as I changed, or go in the other room. But I didn't.  
_

_ I pulled my soda-stained band tshirt over my head, exposing my flat stomach and my purple bra. You'd think I would have been embarrassed, but not then. I don't know what came over me, but I wanted him to touch me. I got up and kissed his collar bone. He kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then my lips. And down my neck. I led him back to his bed, and we finally did kiss passionately. VERY passionately. Nothing like your first real kiss, right? He ran his hand down my side, and my upper thigh. I thought he was going to take me. Right there. I wanted him to… Oh, how I wanted him to. _

_ But of course, Charlie and Billy came home abruptly. And we heard his squeaky front door creak open. Jacob got up, and I threw his tshirt on. "_Jacob… Bella…?" _Called Billy. _"In here Dad." _Said Jake. I couldn't help but smirk at him. Not after what had just happened, what had almost happened. Jake came over for another quick kiss. And a tight hug. Then we went out to talk to our dads. "_What were you two doing_?" Said Charlie. "_Nothing_." I said. But Jacob told him what happened. Well, not everything. But the jist of it. "_Bella and I were watching a movie, then clumsy her spilled soda all over us. So we were just getting clean clothes. No biggy_." He said with a smile. But was it really '_No biggy'_ ? I thought it was a biggy. A very large and BIG biggy _


End file.
